


Alpha

by alliekatt314



Series: Misadventures Of Agent Allie [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliekatt314/pseuds/alliekatt314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allie finally finds her mate in the deadly Black Widow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily/gifts).



> Thank you to Lily for inspiring this!

Misadventures of Agent Allie 

Alpha 

For lily on AO3  
_________________________________

Meticulously filing my nails into points I watch through my lashes as other new trainees line up. I've been waiting forever to get a job at SHIELD so I have to size up my competition. 

Automatically I notice they're all alphas and betas. I'm the only omega. Dammit! That puts me at an advantage and a disadvantage. I might be able to distract them but I'll automatically be underestimated by the instructors and if I mess up I'll surely lose the job. 

Tilting my head on purpose I show off my neck. It's not a sign of submission but a temptation. I of course act as if I hadn't just done this one purpose and continue filing my nails. I'll play sweet naive omega today to throw these idiots off. 

"Alright trainees you'll be called in two at a time so we can see how you spar," a voice says on the loudspeaker. "First Dred and Heff." The two betas walk into the closed off room together glaring at each other. The rest of us stay outside the room waiting. 

"What's an omega doing here?" one alpha says to another as if I can't hear. I roll my eyes and pocket my nail file so I can pretend to read a book I brought.

"Beats me. Maybe she got lost on the way to the grocery store," another snorts. 

"Or maybe she's here to kick your asses," a cool voice with a Russian accent snaps. All heads turn to see a gorgeous red haired alpha standing with her arms crossed behind us. "Here at SHIELD we don't discriminate. Learn that or lose the job." She is obviously at some position of power. I stare her up and down to try and get a read. No luck but then her green eyes lock onto my blue and I short circuit. 

"MATE MATE MATE," something in my head screams. Her eyes widen ever so slightly but she doesn't give a single emotion away. 

"Understood ma'am," the alphas say together and stand straighter than ever. That's when I notice the strong demanding pheromone she gives off. All the alphas and betas in the room are clearly affected. I remain unaffected but shocked nonetheless. The red head nods at me once then turns and leaves. 

I admittedly want to run after her and make her stake some sort of claim on me but I don't. I am here to get a job and finding my mate won't interfere with that. 

But oh how I want it to. 

_________________________________

"Hernan and Bolt." I get up and trudge towards the door followed by the knothead who made the grocery store crack. 

"Wanna dance princess cause I've got a few moves I know you'll like," he whispers into my ear as we walk towards the center of the dank room. I ignore him and stand attention with my hands behind my back to the glass window where several agents sit with clip boards. 

"Alright you two will spar till one of you yields to the other. Fight fair I don't want to have to come in there," a dark haired women states. "Take your palaces across from each other." I walk to the other side of the room and face my opponent with a steel face. 

"Shouldn't she tie her curls back?" one agent behind the glass asks. I resist rolling my eyes. I never tie my gold curls back when I fight. 

"I never did," the Russian red head replies. 

"Yes but you're Black Widow," the agent counters. So my mates Black Widow. Interesting. 

"She could be just as good."

"Alright you can start now," the dark haired lady orders. 

The alpha dives head first into me. I easily side step and grab the aback of his jacket when he passes using it to slam him into the ground. He grunts but leaps to his feet and try's to land a punch on my face. When he does I take a step back grab his arm and use the momentum to throw him on the ground. That makes him angry so he gets up crouches down and runs at me. He manages to get his hands around my waist and run me into a wall. 

"This boy is very fight first think later," my mate grumbles. I drown out their judgements and grab the alphas head. He has a knee in between my legs so kicking is difficult but I can still use my hands. 

"Feisty omega I like that," he growls. 

"Stupid alpha I hate that!" I yell speaking for the first time today and punch the pressure point on his neck. He never thought to hold my hands. 

The alpha whimpers and crumples to the ground holding his neck. 

"Yield!" I order with a voice of power and step on his chest. 

"Fine I yield!" 

"Next time think before you under estimate omegas," I spit and whip around to face the agents behind the glass with a smile.

"You're hired!" the black haired women chirps.

"Thank you very much. I'm happy to have the job," I say politely. I wear a sweet smile completely disregarding the act of violence I just committed. 

"I like her."

_________________________________

As an omega I have to do better than everyone. These SHIELD people may say they don't discriminate but I know it's probably ingrained in their heads regardless. 

So I arrived at training ten minutes early the next day. 

"You're early," the dark haired women from yesterday says when I walk in.

"I don't like to be late," I reply. 

"You're a good fighter and punctual. I appreciate it. I'm Maria Hill," she says hiding out her hand. I shake it firmly with a gentle smile. 

"Nice to meet you Agent Hill." 

"Likewise Agent Hernan," she says with a curt nod. "Oh Agent Romanoff!" I turn my head around to see my mate standing in the doorway. "Can you teach Agent Hernan some basics while I go register these badges?" 

"Sure." Agent Hill smiles and walks out leaving my mate and I alone. 

"So your the one," she muses as soon as Maria is gone. 

"That is me yes. I'm your omega but not your property or any of that shit," I answer standing tall. "Are you going to do anything about it?" It was a dare. I really want this alpha to be mine and no other omegas ever. 

"I don't know." Her words crush me but I don't let it show. She doesn't want me. Or maybe she does and she's just scared?

"I see well it was nice to meet you anyway." Then all the other trainees pour in and I back away from her. I'll get a straight answer by the end of this. 

_________________________________

 

"You know I like my omegas tough," Jared comments. I glare and punch the padded square he's holding extra hard pushing him back. 

"I like my alphas quiet!" I snap and stomp away to train with someone else. 

"Hey I'm Lucille train with me?" a nice beta inquires as I stomp by. I pause and turn to her with a smile. 

"Sure!" Lucille holds up a pair of boxing gloves and I take it. Putting them on I hold them up. She pulls a dummy in front of her and nods. I grin and hit hard three times in a row. 

"Nice hit! You have strong arms" she compliments. "Must keep your Nate in check at home." It's a joke so I shrug. 

"Don't have a mate." I nearly say yet but decide not to. 

"That is shocking! You're smart, pretty, strong, and determined who wouldn't want to date you?!?" Lucille exclaims and I blush. Coming from her these words seem less intimidating. "I mean I'd love to date you." She reaches and grabs my arm rubbing it. 

"Thank you for the kind words but-"

"Trainee I'd go train elsewhere. Agent Hernan is coming with me" a cold voice snaps and I jerk my arm away. My mate stands there hands on her hips glaring. Lucille quickly scurries away and I gulp. The mates real angry. 

"Hi I don't think I caught your first name? I'm Allie Hernan," I squeak holding my hand out. She narrows her eyes before grabbing me and backing me out of the room. She shoves me into a closet and captures my lips with hers. My gasp is muffled under her mouth and my excitement runs high. 

"I'm Natasha but you can call me whatever you want. I've decided I want you in my life. I don't care if you're in danger I'll protect you and you can probably take care of yourself," she explains speedily before recapturing my mouth. After a hot minute I pull away breathing hard and flushed. 

"Okay first of all you are going to wine and dine me old style. Then we are going to your apartment where there better be some romantic rose petal shit and after that you are going to mate me and claim me. I don't want anyone ever flirting with me again. Got it?" I demand in an authoritative voice. Natasha grins and nods before pulling me into one more kiss. 

"I'll see you tonight," she whispers. 

"Can't wait."

**Author's Note:**

> Want a finishing chapter or is this a good ending?


End file.
